


Mudana kisu (A useless kiss)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Baby-sitting, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When he had accepted to look after his mother’s co-worker’s five years old, he had thought it would've been a piece of cake.





	Mudana kisu (A useless kiss)

Takaki had had it.

It had been going on for weeks now, and he wasn’t sure he was going to reach the end of the day alive.

When he had accepted to look after his mother’s co-worker’s five years old, he had thought it would've been a piece of cake.

He had thought it was just about going there on time every day after lunch, sitting in front of the TV and leave little Ryosuke with his blocks or whatever else, without him having to sweat it. Easy money, he had thought.

The first time he had gone to that house, after the kid’s mother had gotten out, it had took him less than ten minutes to realize that it wasn’t going to be as easy as he had initially thought.

Less than ten minutes, before realizing Yamada was no normal kid.

There had clearly been something wrong down his genetic makeup, or more likely he had been switched at birth and Satan himself had ended up into that family.

He never listened.

As soon as his mother walked out, he lost that angel-like smile and he started screaming and running, suggesting the most dangerous games, showing his vast knowledge of every pastime which could either bring an incredible mess into the house or being mortally dangerous, and little did the fact that Yuya forbade it to him, he always found a way to do as he pleased.

But that afternoon, it just seemed worse than usual.

It was April, the weather was nice outside.

He had thought to take advantage of the warmth to bring him out in the yard to play, hoping that outdoor he was going to have less room for cooking up some disaster.

And once again, he had been wrong.

Yamada had spent a few minutes running restlessly, while he tried to stop him and make him do something more calm.

He had gotten distracted for a moment, when he heard the phone ringing from inside the house, and he had turned to look at the kid, doubt on his face.

In the end, he had caved.

“Ryo-chan! I’m getting inside for a moment to get the phone... be careful not to hurt yourself!” he said, running inside.

It took him less than two minutes to pick up, write down a message for Ryosuke’s father and get back to the garden.

But, apparently, it had been enough.

When he came back, Ryosuke had found a way to climb the maple tree in the middle of the garden.

He hadn't gotten too high, he was still on the lower branches and he was holding himself tight, clearly stuck, unable to climb up or come down.

Yuya took a deep breath.

Then another one.

Then another one.

He felt a panic attack coming, but he told himself he had to keep his cool, be rational and find a way to take the kid down from the damn tree.

He got closer and raised his eyes on him, seeing him cry.

“Ryo-chan, have you hurt yourself?” he asked, worried to death. He checked the kid’s body, seeing a scratch on his face and one on his arm, but it didn’t seem to be anything serious.

“Yuuyan! I can't climb down, help me!” he yelled, sobbing.

The elder sighed again, then he stared at the tree with little enthusiasm and started climbing.

He went slow, careful not to fall and trying not to look down because, as short as the distance was, it was still a challenge to his fear of heights.

Once he had reached the kid, he held out his arms toward him, asking him to grab them.

“Hold on tight to me, Ryo. Don’t worry, everything’s fine.” he said, his voice trembling, and he was sure he wasn’t sounding reassuring at all.

The kid shook his head vehemently.

“No, I’m scared! Come and take me, Yuuyan!” he begged, and the other stopped for a moment, briefly closing his eyes and then starting to move forward, until he was close enough to be able to grab him.

Ryosuke wrapped himself around him, bringing his arms around his neck and holding tight, while he slowly started to come down.

He tried to tremble as little as possible and to keep the kid tight against himself with one hand, while the other grabbed branch after branch to keep both in balance.

They had reached the lowest part of the tree, when his foot slipped.

It was a chain reaction: he slipped slightly, and while he tried to find a new support for his foot Ryosuke screamed and held him tighter, taking away from him a clear sight and making him lose balance.

They fell on the ground, luckily on a soft patch of grass.

Yuya fell on his back, keeping the kid on himself and softening his fall.

They kept quiet for a moment, still, trying to recover from the shock.

Then at the same time Takaki bit his lip and groaned for the pain in his back and the kid burst crying once again, louder than before.

Ignoring the pain Yuya sat up, hugging him and trying to soothe him.

“Come on Ryo-chan, nothing’s happened.” he said, his voice steady, slowly rocking him back and forth.

The kid kept shrieking, and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

“Where does it hurt?” he asked then, and the kid brought a hand over his arm, then on his head, where the cut was.

Without thinking about it, and remembering his mother doing that to him when he got hurt as a kid, he leant over and kissed the spot the kid had pointed to.

“Is it better?” he asked then, hopeful.

At least he had stopped crying, and was just sobbing a little now. He stared at him with his eyes wide open, confused.

“Of course not! I want a band aid!” he screamed, drying up his tears with the back of his hand.

Yuya kept quiet for a moment.

He wanted to cry too, out of frustration.

But in the end he gave up, as he was used to, and picked him up, bringing him to the bathroom to disinfect the wounds.

He washed them up and put a band aid on them, the one with the puppies on because plain ones didn’t sit right with the kid.

And he was sure that puppies weren’t the problem, but it was just the fact that those band aids were on top of the cabinet, and he had a hard time reaching them.

He had hoped that the scare would've made him be a little calmer for the rest of the day, but he wasn’t so lucky.

When you’re five, apparently, memory was too busy to keep track of such unimportant events.

He spent the rest of the day running after him, without leaving him alone for a second.

Strong of his eighteen years, his memory instead was good enough to not let him want to repeat the experience.

Once he had to leave, Ryosuke and his mother saw him out, and he did as fast as possible; he couldn’t wait to be home.

The kid was waving at him, smiling openly.

“Bye bye Yuuyan. I’ve had fun today!” he said, then he seemed to think about something else, and added. “Remember, if you hurt yourself you have to put a band aid on it, kisses are no good.” he said, then he ran back inside.

Yuya kept still, looking at the door closing.

He felt... empty.

His back still hurt.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted a kiss.

He wanted a band aid. One with puppies on, of course.


End file.
